Who's bigger
by Lizzy-wizzy
Summary: My frist fic! Riku and Axel get into one of there fights again but this time it lead to finding out who has the biggest...yeah you know where I'm going with this. Rated M for curse words, lime maybe lemon in the next ch., and size issues. Hope you enjoy!


Who's bigger

Who's bigger?

Hey my name is Lizzy and I'm a big fan of kingdom hearts and yaoi! So why the not put two and two together?! Any ways this is my first fic! I'm nervous so please be kind and if don't like it then leave it alone!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any character from it even though that would be kick ass!!

**WARNING!!: This is a dirty dirty fic! Lemony goodness, curse words, and size issues. Lol**

_Pairings: Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

It started off as any other day everyone was over at Rikus and Soras new apartment. They had just gotten together two weeks ago and were loving every moment of it. Well not so much for Riku because he and Sora haven't done ANYTHING SEXUALLY TOGETHER! Oh believe me he has tried but the moment he reaches for Sora pants, Sora would take off saying he wasn't ready. Riku let this pass because he loved Sora with all his heart but it was getting really hard. Anyways everyone was in the living room. Sora and Roxas were playing video games and like always Roxas was kicking Soras ass. Cloud and Leon were snuggling on the coach watching the two boys play. While just in the corner another one of Rikus and Axel fight were about to begin.

Axel smirch and look at Riku and said "So how have you two little love birds been doing?" Riku flatly just replied "alright" knowing Axel was trying to get some where with this just to piss him off. "Well if you ever have time away from playing house maybe you would like to do something manly for once." Axel said still wearing that devilish grin. Riku flip his silver hair back and snorted out "Why are you tried to challenge me to another fight or contest that you are just going to lose again?" This got to Axel anger as he yelled back "Those time were flukes, next one I will beat you!" Riku Chuckle at this point thinking how stupid Axel was acting. "Look if defeating me will prove how manly you are and make feel less ashamed about how small your dick is then I'm so sorry for you." At that Smart ass reply from Riku, Axel was foaming at the mouth at this point everyone was watching the break down. Axel all red face yells out angrily "You little fucker I'm going to kick your ass for that!" With that last part Axel launches himself towards Riku but was stop by Roxas stepping right in front of him.

Roxas reaches up to and strokes his hair to clam him down. Finally Roxas was sitting on the floor with Axel head on his lap. Roxas look up at Riku as he sits behind Sora, he spoke calmly "You know not to get Axel all wined up like." Riku takes Sora into his lap and snorts out "whatever". Leon interrupted "You have just let them go at it. We would have some form of entertainment." Cloud just giggle and added "Plus Leon and I have all of you beat we both are proud Eight inches." Everyone laugh at this. "Well you do have me beat I'm only a six Axel here is a seven in a half" Axel didn't pay any attention to this because he was too relaxed and happy at this moment. Riku laughed "They didn't beat me yet I didn't beat them either I'm an eight too" Sora blushed like a cherry hearing this and was starting to get nervous when Roxas looked at him and asked "So Sora how big are you? " If it was possible Sora turned redder and he whispers "That is none of you business." Roxas replied "Well if you won't tell me then Riku will" He look at Riku and he looked away slowly said "I wouldn't know." He was hoping no one heard that but no. Axel shot up in the air and started to laugh "OMG!! You mean you too have never done it?! Riku is it so hard to get into your boyfriends pants?"

Riku growled at him "NO! Sora isn't ready and I won't push him until he is!" Axel continued to laugh but then stop when Roxas hit him on the back of the head. Cloud chimed in "Sora is something wrong because I would think by now you would have done something? I mean when you were living with Leon and me we never got one night rest because of your wet dreams about Riku." Sora blushed even more and shook his and said "There nothing wrong I'm just not ready." Again out of no where Leon said "I think it has to do with the size of his friend down there." At this Axel stared to laugh again only to be hit again. Roxas Concerned ask "If that the reason you should be ashamed of what size you are." Then Axel mockingly said " Yah even if it is small, tiny, invisible to the naked eye it doesn't matter." he chuckled earning another hit and a death glare that said no sex for a month if you don't stop by Roxas. Sora got red but not by shyness but anger and shouted "It's not small!!" Axel rolled his eyes and replied "Then how big is it then shrimp?" Sora then yelled **"I'm a ten incher"**

Everyone went silent and turn white. Realizing what had happen Sora covered his mouth. After the Shock Axel returned to himself "No fucking way show us, you are lying." Sora turns red from embarrassment. Roxas and Cloud both chirp in "We kind of want to see for ourselves." Sora remembers that Riku was still behind him and look back to see him still shocked. He stumbled out "ummm Riku you ok?" Riku snaps out of but with lust in his eyes. All he said was "pants down now." Sora shocked got up and blush and tried to run for it but it was to late out of no where again Leon pulls down his pant to reveal that he was telling the truth. Everyone's eyes widen and gasped. Then both Cloud and Roxas said "Sora if you ever get tired of being the uke call us. With that Riku rises up and yells for everybody to get the hell out. Just like that everyone was gone except Sora and Riku.

Sora went to pick up his pant but was stop and pushed against the wall by Riku. Sora gasped and felt the heat rising as Rikus body got closer to his. Riku then growled out "Is this why you weren't ready where you afraid I wouldn't like that you were this big?" All Sora could do is nod yes, Riku smirk and called him a baka. Then forcefully kissed him,Sora moan as the kiss became more passionate. Riku lick the bottom of Soras lips asking to be let in and was granted entrance. Their tongues danced together until that useless air was need. Riku broke the kiss and ripped off Soras shirt. He took a step back to admire his brown hair blue eyed tanned god.

Sora blushes and yelped as Riku pick him up and carried him to the Bedroom. Once there Riku laid him down and took off all of his cloths and pounced on his little love. (Well not little) He kissed down Soras chin and neck leaving little love marks as he continued down the happy trail. Sora moaned and gasps at every touch then he intertwined his fingers into Riku beautiful sliver hair. Riku finally reached that big friend of Soras and lick the top of it this caused his lover to moan loudly. Then Riku got a great idea. "Hey Sora Want to try something fun?" Riku said so sexy and smirked. All Sora could do was nod yes. That is when Riku flip into the 69 position. Sora with out warning took Riku into his mouth, Riku moan loudly and did the same to his lover only half way because he could fit all it in and what ever he couldn't fit he use his hand. After a few moments of sucking and moaning they both came into each others mouths. Riku got up and lay next to Sora as he curled up with him. Sora the sleepily asked "So you're not mad that I'm bigger." Riku just laugh and said no the whisper in his ear " We might even switch positions from time to time but not now get some sleep. With that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Lemon the next chapter!! Wahoo!! Next chapter will be great!


End file.
